Around The World
by Yonkonkaroo Amora
Summary: Italy finds a girl in an ally and takes her home. She says that she wants to see the world. The meaning of T is stretched a bit. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1 full

Around The World: Chapter 1: North Italy

**BOLD/CAPITAL=YELLING**

_Italics =Thinking_

Underline can=Sarcasm

*=Action ex: *Hugs*

And there can be combinations of the two. There will also be emo-cons.

I do not own Hetalia and this will never happen in the series. The only thing I own is my OC and the plot (well I have give some credit to the creator of Chobits.) and I would like you to ask me before you use either of these. If the show Hetalia I offensive to you (South Koreans .) or just this story is I would like you to walk or click away. I don't want hateful reviews unless you've read my story. They hurt my feelings and make me never want to write again T~T.

WARNING: Contains Moe (Maybe?)/Gay couples, A little bit of nudity, language (latter maybe?), Gore and maybe character death.

_I miss the person I love and I haven't even told him I love him yet. I don't want to get married or anything, but I want to know his feeling. I miss you dearly, come back._

_I always had a dream where you were crying. I hope it won't come _

_true._

_They say the end of the world is coming…but if it dose…I want the world to end with you saying you love me._

_I see death… I see Despair…I see me killing you._

_I don't want to remember the sad things. I've blocked them out already. But the consequence of that is I lost all the precious memories. _

_Mother I wish you well but I must go…_

_Because everything you see is a lie…_

_But if you close your eyes, I'm sure you'll find the answer…_

Ich habe gesagt hallo: (German): I said Hello…

Oh ciao la Germania: (Italian): Oh hello Germany

(Italian)Ciò è soo buon: This is soo good

(Italian) Sono felice voi lo gradico: I'm glad you like it.

(Someone tell me if this is wrong.)

Friday, December 5th 2008, Venice Italy 6:45PM

N. Italy was walking home from his part time job and he was exhausted. Italy had his collage courses that he had been taking and he had to get a part-time job like his boss said. At least the government was paying for his VERY large house and letting him go to a VERY good collage.

Then again Italy couldn't complain, all the other countries had jobs, or were going to collage, now too. This gave him no time with the other countries or his friends and one name came to mind.

N. Italy quickly shook his head and forgot the uncomfortable feeling of sadness he got when he thought about that person. When he got home he needed to finish his homework so Italy needed a clear mind so he could get it right.

Italy looked over at the sunset and watched it peacefully. It was so pretty with all of its oranges, reds and yellows. It was going to be a nice day tomorrow and he was glad because it was always really cold because of the water around the city and the breezes that blew off of it. Italy hated December and January because of the cold and thought S. Italy was luck he was in Rome where it was warmer, maybe.

N. Italy walked on now that the sun was down. It was dark and bound to get colder so he nuzzled into his warmer jacket. As he was walking down the road, knowing he was very close to his house, he ran a bit faster. There had been a cat in the ally way near his house that he'd been feeding and he was sure that the little kitty would be there today. Maybe he'd even take it home!

But when Italy got there he did see the cat but it was licking the face of a person! Italy looked again at the small, young, naked girl with long milky brown hair lying in the ally-way and couldn't help but scream. That's when the young girl's bright eyes blinked open and she sat up.

N. Italy breathed a sigh of relief seeing the girl still alive but she seemed a little lost and looked at him with a confused look on her face. She was wet and bound to be cold. Maybe she went skinny dipping in the canals. No, that was illegal. Maybe she was raped and thrown in the canals. No, she would have never have survived.

Italy decided to stop his thinking and ask her. "What happened to you? Are you okay are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Nu?" the girl simply responded. She cocked her head and looked at him strangely.

_"She must not know how to speak Italian. A foreigner?"_ N. Italy thought. He didn't want to confuse her but he blushed and shivered every time he looked at her. Then he remembered a shirt that he brought from home just in case he needed it. Italy rummaged through his bag and pulled out a huge purple and pink shirt that had been bleached to be the pink and purple it was now.

He handed the shirt to the girl but she looked at it confused. _"Doesn't she know what a shirt is?" _Italy thought and he unfolded it and showed it to the girl. She still looked confused.

"It's a shirt, ve. You want to put it on?" Italy said in Italian even though he knew she wouldn't understand.

Italy wasn't sure what to do. He looked around for someone to help him but there was no one on the road. Italy looked at the girl again and she was looking at him. His mind was scrambled and he felt like crying for Germany to help him again even though he knew he was no longer there.

Italy straitened up. He had to be tough so he walked over to the girl and slid the shirt over her head and she put her arms through the arm holes easily. He looked around again.

"Ve, do you know where you- wait never mind." Italy shook his head and picked the girl up. She was surprisingly small and light which relived the not-so-strong Italy.

"I'll just take you back to my house so I can find out who you are and where you came from." Italy said to the girl even though she couldn't understand him.

He walked with her in his arms all the way home and was surprised she didn't say anything. When he looked down at her she was fast asleep which surprised N. Italy more. When he got to the door he grabbed the key out of his pocket, careful not to drop the small girl. He stepped into the house and turned the lights on.

Italy walked up to his room and put the little girl in his bed. She had to be cold so maybe warming her up would get her to think strait. He walked downstairs to call the cops and file a missing person report.

N. Italy described the young girl to the woman on the other end of the telephone and explained where he found her. They told him they would give him any news about who she was.

After he hung up the phone, Italy went to the kitchen to make his favorite dish, pasta. Of coarse he was going to make extra for the little girl. He suddenly heard a crash coming from…his bedroom?! Italy ran upstairs and opened his door to find the girl crying on the floor. He kneeled in front of her and looked her over for any scratches of bruises.

"Are you okay, ve?" Italy asked concerned as he stood up. N. Italy held his hand out waiting for the girl to grab it to help her up. She looked at his hand and cocked her head again, her eyes red from crying.

"Why were you crying? You're not hurt, right?" Italy asked. He picked the girl by her waist and helped her to her feet. She looked very unstable on her feet so he helped her onto the bed again.

"By the way my name is Feliciano Vargas." Italy said after the small girl was sitting on the bed. She only looked 5 or so.

"Fe…Feli…Felici…" The girl started to talk.

"Hey don't push yourself. You must be scared but don't worry I won't hurt you," Italy said reassuringly to the little girl. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Y-Yon…Yonkon…Yonkonkaroo" The little girl said slowly.

"Yonkonkaroo, that's a mouthful. Maybe you are a foreigner but I've never heard such an odd name in my life!" Italy giggled a bit at her name then remembered the pasta down stairs.

He scooped up the small girl on his bed and ran downstairs with her and sat her at the kitchen table. This way he could watch her and make sure she didn't get into trouble.

As he made his dinner Italy kept glancing over at the girl named Yonkonkaroo.

"Your name really is a mouthful." Italy said while setting the table. "Can I call you Yon or Yony?"

"Katchu." Yonkonkaroo said.

"Huh? Is that a yes?" Italy questioned. "You can call me Feli if you want."

"Feli! Feli!" Yony exclaimed delightfully

N. Italy gave Yony her pasta and sat down. He looked up and saw that she already had the Pasta all over her face. Feliciano laughed hysterically at the sauce all over her face though Yony didn't know what he was laughing at. Italy handed Yony a napkin but she only cocked her head.

"There's really something wrong with you." Italy said with his squinting eyes. "You're not only lost but it's like you're a newborn too. Did you hit your head or something?" Italy leaned over to wipe the young girl's face.

After they finished there dinner, not without a mess which Italy soon cleaned up, Italy took Yony up stairs and took a shower. When Italy got out of the shower, Yony was already under the sheets sound asleep.

Feliciano actually planned to set up a bed for her downstairs on the couch since he'd never slept in the same bed as a girl before and hi didn't want to be called a pedophile. It couldn't be helped though and Italy, instead of taking all of his cloths off to sleep, wore a tank-top and boxers to bed.

Saturday December, 6th 2008

Italy woke up the next morning to see an unfamiliar face. At first he almost freaked until he remembered his ordeal the night before. "Waaa!"

"Feli!" Yony exclaimed, already awake.

"Good morning Yony-honey, ve." Feli answered as he sat up and looked at the clock.

"_**ALREADY **__10:00; why didn't his alarm go off?!" _As soon as thought it he already knew the answer. He was so anxious about Yony that he forgot about work on Satur-

_Wait, Saturday? _N. Italy thought. _I never work on the weekends._ That's when Italy realized that there was no work for him today.

Feli sighed and happily looked at Yony. "What do YOU want to do today, ve?"

"Chi?" Yonkonkaroo answered simply and Italy laughed a bit.

"You're really weird, you know that?_" _Italy said with a chuckle and his eyes closed.

Italy got dressed in the bathroom where Yony couldn't see him and got ready for his day. When he got back to his room Yony was sitting up watching him as he got out her cloths. He didn't have any girl cloths so he gave her a big navy tee-shirt and a pair of boxers that were to small for him.

When Italy turned around he saw Yony holding her stomach and hopping up and down on the bed. "Are you hungry?" Italy asked her pointing to his open mouth. Yony shook her head. "Waaa, then what is it."

"Pee." Yony persisted.

"Ooooh I get it," Feliciano said happily with a goofy smile on his face "come on Yony."

But when Yony tried to get up she failed horribly. She fell face first onto the ground and Italy broke out laughing. Yony looked at him angrily. "I'm sorry but you fell so suddenly, ve!" He said apologetically.

N. Italy walked over to help the young girl up off the hard, wooden floor. He looked her over for bruises and found nothing but a red mark on the girl's forehead. There was no point in checking for a concussion since she must have sustained some kind of head injury in the weeks before Italy had found her.

Feliciano grabbed underneath Yony's armpits and pulled her up. It wasn't hard at all because Yony was barely 4'0. She was so easy to pick up that Feli flew her up in the air where she squirmed, reaching for his neck.

He put her down on the ground and quickly grabbed her hand so she wouldn't topple over then they headed for the bathroom. After Yony was done (which she surprisingly used the bathroom well for being so out of it.) Italy picked up a brush and started to brush Yony's ragged hair but by the first knot she started whining and crying in protest.

"Waaah. I'll try a little lighter, sorry!" Italy whined before Yony held her hand out over her shoulder signaling for the brush. He face looked angry but determined which scared Italy.

Feliciano put the brush in Yony's open hand and she brushed her long, brown hair. At first she pulled big clumps of knots out of her hair then as it got smoother she brushed in rhythmic strokes until it was silky smooth.

It was odd the way Yony's hair looked compared to her small body. It dragged on the floor and made her look bigger than she actually was.

"Do you want me to cut your hair, ve?" Italy asked picking up the scissors and opening them and closing them a few times. Yony just shook her head fearfully and darted toward the bedroom.

N. Italy guessed she didn't want her hair played with anymore. _"Well that's one way to get her to walk." _Feli laughed to himself walking toward the bedroom.

When he got into the bedroom Yony was on the bed getting dressed. "WAAAAH!" N. Italy rushed out of his bedroom blushing terribly leaving Yony looking in confusion after him.

Feliciano recovered and went downstairs. _"Pasta!!" _The younger of the Italy brothers thought as he walked toward the kitchen. _"I'm sure Yony won't mind, she had Pasta last night."_

As Italy made his Pasta he heard something fall down the steps and cry out. He was afraid to look around the corner and when he finally got the courage to take a peek he saw Yonkonkaroo sitting on the floor rubbing her butt with a pained look on her face.

"Waaaah; bambina, la sono approva*?!" Italy asked as he ran over to her and helped her up.

"Owwie." Yony moaned as she got up from the bottom of the steps rubbing her bottom.

"Ve, are you okay Yony." Italy asked concerned. When she shook her head for a yes he walked over to his pasta and realized it was done. "Ah, Yony, come eat breakfast."

Yony ran over and ate the pasta delightfully. After she was done she got up and put here plate in the sink as if automatic. Italy stared.

"You know I can handle that." Italy said with a goofy smile on his face. Yony was such a weird girl but she was also nice and cute.

Italy got up when he was finished his pasta and brought his plate to the sink. As he started washing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, Yony watched him till he was done.

When Italy got done with the dirty dishes he turned to look at Yony, "What do you want to do today?" he asked, once again.

"T-to shee" she answered in awful Italian

"To see what?" Italy asked her perplexed

"Everything." She answered simply

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Feliciano got his sweater on and gave Yony a coat, they both stepped outside the house. Yony had never realized his house had 3 floors. I was pretty too.

The house was an off white and had ivy growing up one of the walls. Potted plants were on the window sills and one hung off the balcony on the second floor. Yony guessed that was the room she had slept in.

Yony was so dazed she barely heard Feliciano's voice, "Yony, come on ve~. I don't want you getting lost!"

Yonkonkaroo quickly ran up to Feli's side. Compared to him she was so small; only up to his waist. Yony grabbed Feli's hand. She had this odd feeling when she was this small, like this was new to her. She couldn't remember a time when she was big though. No, Yonkonkaroo had forgotten everything.

Yony desperately wanted to weep for the first time she could remember. Her eyes stung but she held the tears back and kept her feelings of loneliness to herself. Yony desperately wanted her memories back.

"Are you okay ve~?" Feliciano asked looking down at the tiny girl. His eyes were filled with compassion and concern, "I won't hurt you, you know." He assured. Yony still looked sad and Feli looked hurt, "I'm sorry. Maybe we should go to the police station and find your parents."

Feli just walked forward looking at the ground. Soon a brick building with trees surrounding it came into view. I had a sign with Italian letters that Yonkonkaroo thought was oddly familiar. She realized she could read the sign when she figured it said "Police Station."

Something inside of Yony wanted to pull back, away from the 'evil' brick building. Something inside her wanted to stay with the person, the individual called Feliciano Vargas. But Yony kept walking, kept keeping up.

When the two got inside the police officer at the desk's head shot up and he quickly greeted Feliciano with great respect.

"Signore Feliciano, how are you today. I heard about the missing child an-." The police officer stopped when he saw Yony, "Is this her?" He asked. Feliciano nodded and the man knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Wow, such a beautiful child," he said as he patted Yonkonkaroo on the head. She pulled away from his touch and buried her face into Feliciano's pant leg.

"She's already that attached to you! Signore Feliciano you are really good with children aren't you!" The police officer said suddenly, "She can't even understand Italian and still she seems to cling to you even though she doesn't know anything about you."

"That's not true," Feli said "go ahead Yony, say hi."

Yonkonkaroo stuttered and looked at the man. She grabbed her baggy pants out of some kind of habit and shyly uttered the words "H-hello.

"My god Italy you found her just yesterday and she's already speaking Italian?" The man asked completely shocked.

"No," Feliciano answered simply "I think she already knew Italian, anyway, any news about Yony?" Feliciano looked at Yonkonkaroo kindly but she could still see the sorrow in his eyes. She could tell they already had a strong bond.

"No, in fact there is no child with the description you said in the system and I contacted child services and stuff…" the officer shook his head sadly. "There is no child like her. I could check again now that I've seen her and her name is…?" The officer asked Feliciano. He was quiet until he realized he was being asked something.

"Oh, uh…Yonkonkaroo," Feliciano's pronunciation was off and Yony hoped that they would spell her name wrong so she could have more time with Feli.

"Huh…that's a weird name. Defiantly foreign, maybe Japanese," The police officer questioned himself holding his chin.

"Anyway you won't have to worry about me coming back or being a pedophile. I'll be leaving her here." Feliciano looked sadly into Yony's truly shocked and scared face.

Before Feliciano could say anything though, Yonkonkaroo ripped her hand away and ran outside crying. She almost hit the door when she realized Feli was chasing her.

"No!" she heard him cry as he seized her arm from behind. Yony felt arms wrap around her and she became nervous again.

"It's okay, these are nice people. They won't hurt you, I promise." Feli comforted the small girl as he scooped her up off the ground. "They'll help you find your parents and you can get your memories back."

The officer, who had come out the door right behind Feliciano interrupted. "It would be awful if we separated the two of you when you're so close. Also, I know you all too well Signore Feliciano. You would never rape or molest a child because you are one yourself." The officer continued, "If anyone says anything I'll say that you never came to drop the child off. No one can do anything about it."

Feliciano looked up, his eyes showing happiness, "Thank you, I promise I will protect this child," Feliciano ran over and gave the officer a hug which he happily replied to.

"Shall we go Yonkonkaroo," Feli looked down and asked her. When she nodded he put her down and held his hand out for Yony to hold.

Soon the two were walking down the street. Yony took in the sights as they passed the beautiful architecture that Feli didn't seem to notice. In fact he had his eyes closed and had a huge grin on his face. When Yonkonkaroo finally saw the pole in front of them it was too late.

Feliciano fell backwards on his butt holding his nose, his face screwed up in pain. "Ow ow ow owwwwwww" Feli yowled, "Ugg, I should keep my eyes open." He looked at Yony who was sitting next to him with concern in her eyes.

People around the two were giggling and snickering. Feliciano blushed and let go of his nose; a red mark striped across it. He grabbed Yonkonkaroo's hand and walked quickly away leaving Yony to wonder what just happened.

"Maybe I'm too clumsy to take care of you." She heard Feli mumble woefully. Yony tighted her grip on her his hand and he looked down blushing.

"T-that was nothing. I do it all the time- well I mean not all the time- well…" Feli stuttered. "L-lets go get some gelato- wait it's winter we can't…but…we can go buy some at the super market. Come on."

Feliciano must have really liked this gelato stuff because he bolted down the side walk faster than Yony could move her legs. He finally stopped in front of a large white brick building and went inside. Yonkonkaroo followed.

As Feliciano flew down the aisles he grabbed pasta, sauce and other things. Dinner was going to be pasta again. Every once in a while Feli would look back at Yonkonkaroo. Probably making sure she was still there.

As they got to the check out line Yony saw a man with a black suit in line in back of an old lady. Of coarse it was probably nothing but Yony thought something was strange.

Suddenly, something seized Yonkonkaroo's arm and she felt herself being pulled away. She looked at Feliciano and wanted to cry to him for help but something covered her mouth. It seemed as though Feliciano never even noticed she was gone even when the doors opened and she was dragged out onto the Italian streets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Italy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Feliciano was done checking out he looked behind him for Yonkonkaroo. When he saw she wasn't there her was shocked but suspected she was outside because he heard the door open.

Feliciano walked outside to the crisp December air, his black turtleneck and jeans were the only things protecting him. He looked around for Yony but no sign of her came up.

Italy started to get worried and looked around. He saw a man in a black suit standing at the corner of the alleyway next to store. He looked like an agent for his boss. He walked passed him and was about to walk into the alley way when he saw something unexpected.

There in the alleyway was Yon being held up by one her collar by one of the agents. Her legs were thrashing as she tried to get away. The agent looked at Italy and yelled something not even he could understand.

"Waaah...w-wha-"Italy was cut off by a blow to the back of the neck. Suddenly he saw light fading till it was black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yonkonkaroo watched from her spot, pinned by the man in the black against a wall on the side of the alley way, as Feliciano fell to the ground. Simultaneously, all the lights in the city of Venice went out.

The man holding her up shouted angrily at the man who had just taken Feli down. "You idiot, now the whole Italian government will be looking for us. That stupid North Italian!" She heard him say in a language that was not Italian.

Yonkonkaroo wanted to scream. She didn't understand anything anymore. _"Who are these men and why are they being so mean to me and Feliciano?!"_

"Do you understand what I am saying…looks like you went back to being with your own kind," The black suited man said smugly. He looked at Italy and gave a smirk.

Yony didn't understand. _"My own kind, what dose he mean?" _she thought. _"I guess you could say that were both human-"_

"You look confused. You get it right? You're both not human. He's the country of Italy and you're well…" Yonkonkaroo was shocked to here this from a man who didn't seem to know anything about her.

_"Not human, what dose he mean country of Italy?!" _Yony's mind was now running in circles.

Another man came running down the street, stopped in front of the man and whispered something in his ear. The man gave a startled face as he looked at the other man then at the mentally exhausted Yonkonkaroo. He dropped her onto the ground where she felt her head knock against the ground and felt black consume her.

When Yonkonkaroo's eyes opened she saw that darkness had overtaken the sky once more and the sun had dropped below the horizon. Her head ached as she looked around at the buildings as they slowly slit past her. She looked at the face of the person who was carrying her and recognized Feliciano's brown hair immediately.

She wanted to ask him so much but she would have to wait till tomorrow because she realized that black was once again closing in on her.

Light shined into Yonkonkaroo's eyes as she woke the next morning. She felt something cold behind her head but it still ached a little.

She rolled over to get the sun out of her eyes and saw that Feliciano was still in bed. He was breathing peacefully and there was an ice pack behind his neck.

Yonkonkaroo slowly started to remember the terrifying day before and the thing she wanted to ask Feliciano. She was sure now wasn't the right time.

Feliciano rolled over and his eyes blinked open as if he had already been awake. "Oh, Yonkonkaroo, you're awake ve~" Feliciano said happily, his eyes closed and he made a goofy smile. Yonkonkaroo smiled a bit too but worry clouded her happiness.

"Is there something wrong Yony?" Feliciano questioned.

Her mouth opened and it all came out at once, "Republica Italia!" It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but she said it.

Feli's eyes quickly opened and clouded with sadness and worry. "I'm sorry I hid it from you. I have to keep it a secret," the supposed Italy started, "Yes; I am the representative to the Republic of Italia. Well the Northern half at least. My brother is the southern half."

Yonkonkaroo gave him a questioning look and he started to explain what that meant, "That means I am linked to the Northern half of Italy. Whatever happens to Italy happens to me and the other way around." Italy stopped then continued. "I guess you could say it's like a witches spell like the ones in ghost stories ve~. I'm still very much human and very much alive though."

The Northern half of the Republic of Italia stopped explaining and grabbed Yonkonkaroo's hand as if to show he could, as if to show he was alive. She shied away a bit but let the man, or country touch her.

_"I bet that he has never told anyone this and if he did they would be scared."_ Yonkonkaroo though as she looked a the country's hand holding her own. His eyes seemed passive and happy but Yony could still see worry and fear of rejection in those light brown eyes. For some reason this felt familiar, as if it was Deja' vu.

Yonkonkaroo, instead of following her mind and pulling away in fear and confusion, pushed herself into Feliciano's chest and snuggled up to him.

The Northern half of Italy seemed grateful because he put his arm around her and whispered, "Ve~ I'm so happy"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DREAM MODE**

_Yonkonkaroo was running through the tall grass being chased happily. She was laughing and smiling as her small body carried her through the forest of grass. _

_Yonkonkaroo was so busy having fun she didn't realize she was scooped up from the ground. Giggling happily, Yony struggled out of the bigger person's grip as she looked up to see who her captor was._

_Brown hair tickled her face as a familiar smell wafted into her nose. "Mama!" Yony squealed happily._

**DREAM MODE**

Yonkonkaroo woke to the dawn once more. She never wanted her happy dream to end. It was so beautiful and it felt like she was finally home. She could even still small her mother's sweet grassy scent.

Yonkonkaroo opened her eyes after failing to fall back into her dream. _"I must have slept a long time!"_ she thought as she looked out the window.

She almost jumped out of bed when she realized Feliciano wasn't there. His side of the bed was a mess and his pillow felt cold and wet from the ice-pack he had the day before.

Yonkonkaroo slipped out of bed and wondered downstairs to see if Feli, or North Italy, was there. There was no sign of him except for some hour old dirty dishes.

Yony wondered over to the sink and started scrubbing the food off of the plates and glasses. She washed all of them off and dried them, then left them on the counter.

Next, Yony walked over to the door and looked at the matt. A pair of small shoes lay on top of it and Yon quickly put them on. The shoes were a bit big for her feet but they still fit good and she wondered where they came from.

Looking out the window Yony saw the sidewalk. There were people on it, but none of them Feliciano. Yony longed to see his copper colored and kind brown eyes so she could tell him about her dream.

_ "What is a "Mama? __I wonder if Feliciano knows "Mama" and if he feels the same hurting in his chest when he thinks about it._"? Yonkonkaroo couldn't help but wonder. The person she called "Mama" looked just like her, so she also couldn't help but wonder what Feliciano's mother looked like.

Yonkonkaroo walked, disappointed, up the stairs to her and Feli's room. As she curled up in bed she continued to think about "mama" and Feliciano and how alike they seemed to be till her eye lids were too heavy and they slowly drooped.

**DREAM MODE…**

_Yonkonkaroo sat on the floor as the image in front of her became clearer. There were two women, one on the ground and one standing above her. Even though it was dark she could still see them somewhat._

_The one standing had sharp, blood red eyes that reflected the one on the ground's fear. Oddly the woman standing looked deformed in some way. Her teeth where so big and sharp they looked like razors jutting out of her mouth and her hands looked like badgers claws._

_The woman on the ground quivered and held her stomach as her face tightened with pain. The woman above her stomped on her back and rolled her over and Yonkonkaroo could see her bulging belly._

_Yony finally got a good look at both of the women. The one standing looked like a bigger version (and much more evil) of herself while the woman gasping in pain on the ground in white robes carried the faint resemblance of Feliciano. _

_The next part shocked and scared Yonkonkaroo. The woman standing, the look-alike of herself raised her badger-like claw, which had an awful rotting smell and looked wrinkled and decayed, above her head and struck it into the woman's stomach._

_The fear and shock in her eyes faded to nothingness and all was quiet except for the echoing but oddly strange sound of a baby crying._

_In the red eyed look-alike's arms was a small baby. The standing woman's arms shrunk back to normal as she cuddled him. The baby's skin also looked decayed and smelled of death. Its eyes were huge and round but it didn't open them._

"_I knew you wouldn't survive this time Aula, when you had your first child, Roma was it, I was surprised you survived my attack." said the woman whose eyes reflected the blood spilt. "Your daddy will be here soon and I don't want to face his rage so, bye-bye." She kissed the young dead girl on the lips and set the baby down on it's mother's body._

_Yonkonkaroo sat there, frozen in fear. There was so much blood and death in the air that it made her want to throw up. Yony couldn't do anything as the look-alike walked out the door taking one last glance at Aula's body and her now sleeping baby._

_Yony crawled over to them once her look-alike was gone. The woman did not look peaceful in her forever-sleep. Yony took one of her hands and was surprised by how fast it got stone-like and cold._

_Suddenly a brown haired man wearing heavy armor followed by many men stormed in._

"_AULA!" he cried as he rushed over to the dead girl. He did everything to coax her to life. He cried and cried as all of the others watched, helpless to revive the girl._

_Suddenly Yonkonkaroo's vision faded and then went black. She wanted so badly to comfort the older man, to tell him who killed the girl, whoever she was to him but it was too late…_

…**DREAM MODE**

Yonkonkaroo woke up with a jolt. She felt hands holding her tightly and warm breath on her neck. At first she thought she was still in the dream and though it might be her look-alike or maybe the man who'd been crying or even the dead girl Aula.

Yony was relived to see Feliciano's kind, sleeping face looking down at her own and she couldn't believe how scared she been, how she wanted to cry into Feli's chest but she was too afraid of waking him up and them him asking her about the dream. She couldn't tell such a kind spirit know about such a dream.

She held her emotions in a when she finally gained the courage to fall back to sleep she curled up into Feliciano's chest and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she disparately wanted to tell Feli about the dream she'd had a night or so ago, the one about her own mama but the dream from the night before haunted her.

Once again and for the next few mornings there was no Feliciano. On those days she would walk around the house and clean, read the books in Feli's bookshelf or try to figure out the big black box called "TV"…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a week of scrounging for food it was finally Friday night. Yonkonkaroo couldn't remember the last she'd seen the kind and funny face that belonged to Feliciano. Of course the desperately wanted to see him and ask him who or what "mama" was.

That Friday night, after finally falling asleep, Yonkonkaroo was woken up once more but not by her dream. Her stomach was growling as if it was eating itself. Yony put her hand over her stomach and a bit of Déjà vu knocked her in the head as she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

As Yony rooted through the "fridge", as Feli called it, when the front door opened with a small creek. Startled, she rushed out to see Feliciano at the front door, his arms filled with two brown paper bags.

"F-Feli!" Yonkonkaroo said teary eyed as she ran over to the Italian country. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he almost toppled over.

"O-oh, Yonkonkaroo are you okay!" Feli answered nervously "Are you hungry, I got some dinner."

Yonkonkaroo looked up at him and nodded her head up and down quickly as she ran to the table. Feli followed her almost as quickly to dig out a container out of one of the brown bags. Yonkonkaroo quickly and greedily opened it and grabbed the fork that Feliciano had set down for her.

As Yony greedily ate her food her movements became slower and her eyes started to droop. Then, out of no where, her face fell into her pasta dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feliciano's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feli didn't notice at first; he was putting the groceries away. Then he looked up from what he was doing and laughed a bit, but still walked over to pull Yony's face out of the food. Feliciano grabbed her and walked up the stairs when he caught a whiff of a bad smell.

"_Is that her," _Feliciano thought, repulsed from the smell, "_Ugg…that's gross. I know I haven't been home but…"_

Feliciano trotted to the bathroom wrinkling his nose, the small girl in tow. He then gentle shook her and called "Hey, wake up, wake up." In a voice loud enough so it would wake Yony, butquiet enough so it wouldn't startle her.

Yony's eyes opened dazedly and she rubbed her eyes cutely. She looked up and Feliciano smiled at her cute face, even though it was stained with sauce from the pasta and incrusted with crumbs from the bread.

"Here, I'm going to help you take a bath," Feliciano said pulling at Yony's shirt. Yony raised her arms and he pulled the shirt off with ease even though he felt slightly uncomfortable.

Sure, Yony's body still was a long way from maturing, it was still small and flat so she looked no different then a young boy, but the bottom half was a different story and of course he had to take his underwear off of her if he wanted to give her a bath.

Thankfully, if that's what you want to call it, he didn't have to because as soon as Feli stood up to get a towel for Yony, she pulled them down herself.

When Feliciano turned around he wrapped the towel around Yonkonkaroo's 4'0 body and picked up her bulk of not even 40lb. He then turned and started the bath which only took a minute or so to fill.

Feliciano slowly dipped Yonkonkaroo into the warm water. At first she yipped and squirmed because the heat burned her toes but she soon gave up and settled peacefully into the water.

Feliciano noticed she looked like she was about to go to sleep again and knew better than to leave a child in a bath tub alone. So, he grabbed up the shampoo and rubbed it around her head in a rough way, trying to lather the soap and get all the dirt out of her hair.

Surprisingly, through the whole two (Yony's hair was so dirty Feli needed to wash her hair twice) lather processes, Yonkonkaroo did not once squirm. She didn't even squirm while Feli scrubbed her body.

When the bath was done Feliciano drained the water out of the tub, grabbed Yony's towel, wrapped her in the towel and scooped her up out of the dirty water. He quickly dried her down and then took her back to his bedroom for new cloths.

After pulling out another one of his shirts and a pair of his underwear he started to think about the weeks to come.

"_In a few weeks it's going to be Christmas," _North Italy thought as he gave Yony her cloths and went into the living room while she got dressed. He plopped on a couch and continued, "_I doubt that anyone will find her by then if they haven't already, I mean I'm sure it's on the news and everything. I should buy her a present and she dose need cloths. Yonkonkaroo can't walk around in my shirt and underwear every day!"_

The Northern half of Italy barely noticed that Yony was poking his shoulder for attention. He looked over his shoulder to see her then patted one of the cushions on the sofa singling her to sit down. Yony just walked over and stood in front of him.

"What is "mama"?" Yonkonkaroo asked innocently. Feliciano, on the other handwas quite surprised by the question. He thought everyone knew what a mother was, well at least almost everyone.

"A mother, or mama, is someone who takes care of you till you're grown. You share her blood and you even came from her." Feliciano answered, unsure if that was the true definition or if he'd had come up with that on spot.

"Do I have "mother?" Yony asked the second question with a slight cock of the head. Feliciano was glad she didn't ask what "come from her" meant. He really didn't want to have to exsplain that.

"Of course you do. Everyone dose at one time or another unless…well something happens to her." Feliciano was once again unsure of how to answer. He was glad when Yonkonkaroo didn't ask what "something happens to her," meant as well.

"Do you have mother?" Yonkonkaroo asked with interest. Feliciano's milk chocolate eyes grew wide with confusion and, for some reason, fear.

The truth was, Feliciano had never thought about having a mother of even a father. His nation friends were all the family he had other than his true older brother South Italy, Romano.

"I…I don't know." Feliciano answered plainly with his head down so that Yonkonkaroo wouldn't see the confusion in his eyes.

Suddenly, Feliciano felt arms wrap around his neck and looked up to see Yony stare him in the eyes.

"No sad. I don't know mother either." She comforted as she cuddled closer to the younger Italy brother. Feli hugged back, glad to have Yony there.

"It's okay; I'll be your 'mother'." Feliciano said to Yonkonkaroo. He looked up at the clock on DVD player. The green, lighted numbers said 11:35 PM.

"I think we should get to bed." Feli said ending the moment, but it seemed that Yonkonkaroo was already ahead of him for when he looked down she was, once again, asleep.

Feliciano walked up the stairs and thought about the odd questions that Yony had asked him. He shrugged them off quickly after he was out of his cloths and lying next to Yonkonkaroo. He shrugged off the awkward feeling and dove into dreams.

**DREAM MODE**

_Feliciano stood in the white abyss. The fluffy clouds seemed to twirl around him and go on forever and when he tried to walk forward he found there was no end. He resisted the urge to go and frolick in the clouds and kept walking, trying to find out where he was. He couldn't be in heaven yet, could he?_

_Suddenly a large figure seemed to come out of the clouds. It was defiantly a man from the outline; he was tall and muscular, much like…_

"Germany!"_ N. Italy thought, almost with delight. He wanted to say sorry, though he knew it was partly his fault._

_But this figure closing in on him looked almost nothing like the German man with smooth hair. It looked more like…_

"_ROME-JII-CHAN!!" Feliciano couldn't help but call out to his beloved, deceased grandfather. _

_All of a sudden he got thinking again, just for a second, about his mother. Rome would have to know about one of his parents, for he fathered one of them._

_His thinking was cut short when the tall shadowy figure reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. Feli almost wanted to cry and run away till he heard the familiar voice he was waiting for._

"_Ahhh, my precious grandson, how have you been?" he said quickly. _

_Feliciano laughed a bit and answered almost as quickly, "Fine, fine, I'm doing great grandpa." _

"_Well, I don't have much time," the once Roman Empire said concerned, "I have to tell you something."_

"_And I have to ask __you __something" Feli said back, surprising the Roman Empire, "but you can go first."_

_The Roman Empire looked cautious and stepped back from Feliciano, breaking their hug. Finally he spoke up, "Don't trust that girl." He said dryly with a cold stare._

_North Italy, the kin of Rome, looked at his grandfather, surprise and concern in his eyes. _"This isn't like him? What dose he mean? What about my question?"_ Many questions like these filled Feliciano's head as he stared at his grandfather._

"_W-what did you say? Why? She never did anything wrong!" Feliciano could feel worry growing like a weed in his capital (heart: Venice). What made even the Roman Empire, the greatest empire ever to set foot on the earth, to become so afraid? He would never get his answer, at least not yet._

_Rome looked down and started to walk away with is head low. Feliciano panicked, he'd never seen cheerful Rome-jii-chan like this. _

_Afraid his question would never get answered, Feli called out to Rome, "Who's my mother!"_

_Rome stopped dead and his low head suddenly became erect. He turned slowly to face his grandson. What Feliciano saw made him upset and confused him._

_The Roman Empire was crying. His face looked so calm yet he was crying. Feliciano could feel tears running down his own cheeks as well. _

_The Roman Empire turned and walked quickly away, leaving Feliciano to sit there, crying and begging for him to answer his question."_

**DREAM MODE END**

December, 11, 2008

Feliciano POV

The whole weekend went by so quickly. Feliciano and Yonkonkaroo went almost everywhere together including to cafes, books stores, restaurants and just plain walking around town.

Surprisingly, Yony was very well behaved for her age (or how ever old she looked) and didn't cause much trouble. She was just so happy to be with Feliciano.

Still there was a thought that still lingered at the back of Feliciano's head. About the night he woke up crying with Yony sitting next to him concerned. He still remembered what his grandfather; the Roman Empire had told him so he decided to make a phone call.

That Sunday night, after Yon was asleep, Feliciano dialed his best friend's number. Surprisingly, even after he hadn't used it in so long, he still remembered it.

There was a beep and for a second he thought that the number was changed. It had been 63 years other than when they saw each other at world meetings. They'd only gotten together last Christmas because their bosses said it would be good for them.

There was a loud, stern German voice that picked up, "Hallo?"

The voice brought memories, good and bad, bubbling to the surface again. The first time Feliciano met Germany in World War I, the first time he'd allied with Germany under Mussolini (the Fascist Dictator.), the first time he'd met Japan, and all the times spent with them. Boy, he really was dependent on Germany back then, not so much now though.

Feliciano tried to find out when it went wrong. Then he remembered the horrific events at the end of World War II. That's when America and England attacked Sicily. Germany didn't come to help and Rome had been bombed.

The allies wanted Italy to come over to there side so they signed and armistice. Feliciano remembered how much pain his brother had been in when the allies invaded him.

Then Germany found out and he disarmed all of the Italian army. Even when the Italian army opposed Germany he still one and killed so many. Even Japan hated Feli at that time and declared war on him.

Feliciano remembered what happened after Germany had captured him too. He remembered the pain and the despair and how his brother came to save him.

A sudden loud voice woke him up from his day-dreaming, "Ich habe gesagt hallo…"

"Oh ciao la Germania…" The Italian man answered.

"Oh…ciao Italia…" German's Italian sounded rough and unused, "h-how are you?"

"Oh…I'm fine. You know…I have collage classes and all now. I don't really have a lot of time." Feliciano felt a strange discomfort talking to Germany.

"Yeah, so what's the matter?" Germany seemed to be warming up to N. Italy again now.

"Uh…I just wanted to talk."

"Huh…about what?"

"I know your busy and all! I'm sorry I just had this really weird dream." Feliciano's voice calmed as he thought more about the dream, "It was about my grandfather; you know the Roman Empire."

Germany was silent so Italy continued, "Well you see…I found this little girl so I took her in-"

"What?" Germany interrupted, totally surprised.

"Well…she didn't remember anything so I just thought-"

"Wait, how old is she?"

"Uh…she looks like a tall 5 year old but she's so cute! She so sweet too and don't worry Germany I told the police and they're doing everything in their power to find her parents but for now she safe with me." Feliciano said, rather fast paced. He stopped to catch his breath when Germany spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay taking care of a young girl. I mean it's a HUGE responsibility, Italy." The first time Germany called his name he was elated but Germany continued, "Think about this, Italy. I know you never do and that's why you just adopted this strange girl off the streets."

Italy thought, and thought and came to the conclusion that he was a suitable father-figure to Yonkonkaroo, "Don't worry, Germany, I can take care of her. She's been doing really well so I think she'll be fine." Italy wasn't sure if he wanted to say more because he forgot whet they were talking about, "Anyway bye-bye."

Feliciano just missed Germany's last words when he hung up the phone, "I always worry about you Italy." Germany sighed before he hung up the phone.

Feliciano's memories came back to him after he'd already hung up the phone. He walked over to the kitchen and looked at the round, ticking clock that read 10:56.

Feliciano decided it was time for bed so he stripped his cloths (except for his underwear and an under shirt because of Yonkonkaroo) and curled up into bed with Yonkonkaroo…

The next day Feliciano woke up to the alarm clock buzzing. The whole night his brain was rattled and knocked around by nightmares.

He got up and took a shower but Feliciano didn't think about getting his cloths on in the bathroom. Instead he walked into his bedroom, drying his hair with a towel when he saw Yonkonkaroo, awake and staring right at him.

Feliciano stood there wide eyed for a second before quickly covering his vital regions. "Ahaha, good morning sleepy head," he said trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Good morning." Yonkonkaroo answered, completely oblivious to the fact that Feliciano wasn't dressed.

Feliciano walked over to his dresser slowly and awkwardly. He grabbed a random pair of cloths out and then made his way back to the bathroom, still blushing a bit after the odd incident that just happened.

By the time Feli was out of the bathroom Yonkonkaroo was already downstairs waiting for breakfast to begin. Feliciano walked downstairs and found her already at the table with bags under her eyes.

"You don't have to get up this early," Feliciano said gently as he looked at the clock in the kitchen, "look its only 6:30 AM."

N. Italy walked over to the girl and carefully picked her up and ushered her up the stairs.

"Why are you up so early?" Yonkonkaroo asked, finally coming to.

"Oh, I've got work." Feliciano answered somewhat sleepily and with his eyes closed as they arrived at his bedroom door.

"Work?" Yony questioned.

"Yes, I have to work to make money." Feliciano was patient with the girl; after all she didn't remember anything.

"This one wants to make money too, bvwe" Yonkonkaroo answered with new found energy. Feliciano guessed she was finally waking up.

"You can't because you're too young." Feliciano answered patiently again as he brought the girl to bed. He calmly tucked her in.

Feliciano walked away to leave and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Yony pouting and her eyes drooping sleepily. When he came back up she was asleep.

Feliciano gave her a small kiss on the forehead (which he only started doing recently) and made his way through the twilight filled city of Venice.

December 22 2008

It took a while for Feliciano to realize that Christmas was on it's way and right away he went out to find Yonkonkaroo a present. In his spare time he'd be working, going to college or spoiling Yon, which he loved.

Italy, now, was just waiting for Christmas to come for it seemed Yon had no idea what it was.

"What's Christmas?" Yonkonkaroo asked, two days before the holiday.

Italy was just about to step out for some errands with Yonkonkaroo when she asked it. "Uhh…you mean you don't know?" Italy asked baffled that someone could forget Christmas.

"Oh…I know what you do on Christmas bwe~" Yonkonkaroo answered.

Italy had noticed recently that Yonkonkaroo began ending her sentences with bwe. He was probably to blame for this because of his odd habit of ending his own sentences with ve. Still it was cute and her Italian was still getting better so there was no reason to correct her.

Yonkonkaroo then continued wearily "I-I mean I think I know…I think I used to celebrate it but I never knew why."

"Christmas celebrates the birth of Christ." Italy explained.

Yonkonkaroo tilted her head to one side questioningly "Excuse me?"

"You know…the bible and stuff." Italy tried to remember the full story as well as he could.

"O-oh," Yonkonkaroo sounded unsure still "I-I see."

After the small conversation, the two walked about the city running errands and enjoying the crisp, cold air.

Suddenly Yonkonkaroo stopped to look in the window of a toy shop and with her Italy also stopped and followed her gaze to a stuffed animal. It looked like a black cat with a white belly and paws.

Italy looked at the small girl "Do you want that ve~?" Italy asked looking at her intent gaze.

Yonkonkaroo broke her stare and looked at him, her face flushed a little when she noticed she became distracted. "O-oh… no…it just…it just reminds me of something." She stuttered then continued to gaze in awe at the stuffed cat.

Italy smiled then tugged at the much, much younger girls arm "Come on."

As Feliciano tugged the smaller Yonkonkaroo back home she had something else on her mind. Not the stuffed cat or Christmas, but something else.

As Feliciano made dinner (Pasta of course) for them both Yonkonkaroo pondered something at the dinner table. Feliciano didn't seem to care, he could only think about his delicious pasta.

When N. Italy set the table, though, he realized that Yonkonkaroo was so deep in thought to realize that there was food on the table.

"Yonkonkaroo, are you okay…?" Italy asked, interrupting Yonkonkaroo's thoughts.

He was relieved when she looked up until she announced "I'm not safe here."

Feliciano giggled a bit but took no notice to her serious tone, "Yah, sure you're not safe-"

"I mean it Feliciano" Yonkonkaroo said sternly.

Italy was a little shocked but also curious at how such a happy girl could become so serious. "W-what do you mean."

"T-those men…the scary guys…" she started

"You don't have to worry about them." Italy said and relaxed a little. After they'd attacked, Italy called his brother for help, who told him to call his boss, who'd promised they'd try their best to find them.

"Even though I still think your government will be able to help, I'm worried they'll hurt you again." Yonkonkaroo said anxiously "You said you have a brother, right?"

"Romano, oh yea!" Feliciano said as if he was going to change the subject but Yonkonkaroo quickly stopped him.

"I would like to go live with him for a little while." Yonkonkaroo blurted out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-what…" Now Feliciano looked upset. Of course Yonkonkaroo hadn't meant to upset the nation, but it looks like she did anyway, "W-why…I can protect you fine here."

"I-I just think that it would be safer…" Yonkonkaroo wanted to go on but the younger Italy brother wouldn't let her.

"D-do you think I'm a bad parent?"

"N-no m-"

"I bet you think I'm not strong enough. Dose that make Germany right?" Feliciano thought out loud. Now he looked like he was about to cry which upset Yony to the point of emotional overload.

"I JUST DON'T WANNA SEE MAMA GET HURT!" Yonkonkaroo screamed to get N. Italy's attention. She herself had tears in her eyes.

"W-what…did you call me" Italy seemed a little surprised.

"I said ' I don't want to see my mama get hurt'." Yonkonkaroo whimpered as she ran over to Feliciano to hug him.

"You don't have to leave now, right?" N. Italy asked after the long silence of them embracing each other.

"No…I should leave by the end of the month though." Yony whimpered an answer.

"That's good. I'll call my brother and tell him that your coming." Italy still had a downed look on his face. Yonkonkaroo knew that she didn't want her to leave but…, "You should finish your pasta." Feliciano continued, putting back on his happy face.

So they spent the whole rest of the night in silence. It didn't bother Yonkonkaroo but she could see every time she would look up and smile at Feli to show that she liked the food, he only smiled back half-heartedly which upset Yonkonkaroo more.

December, 24, 2008

Christmas Eve in Venice was so beautiful, but a little wet. It was raining the Tuesday before but everything was great because Feliciano was off from work and he had time to take a stroll with her and look at all the extra toys and Christmas decorations.

Feliciano looked much better than the week before when Yonkonkaroo had told him she wanted to stay with his brother, even if it was to keep him safe. Yonkonkaroo didn't want to part with Feliciano anymore than he did her but there was no stopping it. Yonkonkaroo was in trouble.

Yony shook the dread filled thought out of her once innocent mind and continued her walk with Feliciano.

Then another thought filled her mind, "Feli, do you know when you were born?" She asked, curious. If Feli didn't have a mother, then how was he supposed to know when he was born?

"Si, March 17th, why?" Italy answered.

"What year?" Yonkonkaroo interrogated.

Feliciano yipped and looked down at Yonkonkaroo's face with a freighted expression. She'd seen him jump at her tone a few times since last week.

"Why do you insist on asking weird questions?" Feliciano asked as he looked up and continued walking.

"What, no one's asked you your birthday before?"

"No one's asked me the year."

Yonkonkaroo was silent and so was Feli.

"I'm 21 if you wanted to know my age."

"Yes, but if you're a country you must be much older than 21."

"I am. So?"

The two were once silent once again. They walked back to the house and both stepped in.

Yonkonkaroo sat underneath the Christmas tree and admired it's lights. _"They look so pretty, like stars."_ Yonkonkaroo thought as her eyes drooped and she laid her head down on the soft carpet. Soon Yonkonkaroo's eyes were closed softly with sleep.

When she'd opened her eyes, Feliciano was staring at her. She was still under the sparkling Christmas tree and Feliciano was sitting next to her. He had a twinkle of youth in his eyes and his mouth was carved into a smile.

"Hello sleepy head. Are you hungry because dinners done." Feliciano said, brushing Yonkonkaroo's long bangs out of her face.

Yonkonkaroo blushed a bit and sat up. Of coarse it was a little too quickly for she bumped foreheads with him.

As they both were rubbing their heads Yonkonkaroo spoke up, "How long was I asleep for?"

"Oh, since just after we left. Its 7 now and we came back at…what 5," Feliciano answered. "I didn't wake you up because you looked so cute sleeping underneath the Christmas tree ve~." He smiled as he got up from his spot next to the glowing tree.

Yonkonkaroo also got up and was literally at Feliciano's plate till they got back to the kitchen. She knew she smelled something different but couldn't point it out. Then she walked into the kitchen and saw something new on her plate.

"Wow!" Yonkonkaroo said, surprised at the large slices of meat on her plate.

"Yea right. I cooked the turkey early to surprise you." Italy happy replied as he sat down to enjoy his turkey dinner.

"You didn't have to do that," Yonkonkaroo apologized "I know how much you like pasta. I don't mind it."

Italy smiled with his eyes closed as they almost always were, "It's a tradition. I just made turkey on Christmas Eve instead. I like to change it up every once in a while too."

Yonkonkaroo sighed a started eating her dinner. She squealed at the delicious taste which made Feliciano's head shoot up.

"Ciò è soo buon!" Yonkonkaroo couldn't help but squeal.

"Sono felice voi lo gradico" Italy delightfully replied.

They gratefully ate their meals and soon the night ended.

"Come on. You do want Santa to give you your presents, right?" Feli cooed as he put Yony to bed.

"Why is Santa Claus so special?" Yonkonkaroo asked as Feliciano tucked her into bed.

"Santa is magical!" Feliciano happily cried and clapped his hands together, "He goes down chimneys and gives children gifts."

"You already told me that." Yony sighed quietly and gave Feli a strange, perplexed look. Then she smiled at him.

Feliciano kissed the young girl's forehead then stood up and left the room.

"Aren't you coming to bed too?" Yonkonkaroo called to Feliciano as he walked out.

"In a little bit. I'm going to go watch some TV ~ve." He did stutter a bit and Yony could tell it was a excuse. But like a good girl, she didn't argue.

December 25 2008

Yonkonkaroo's eyes genteelly opened her eyes to Feliciano's shaking.

"Come ON Yony. Santa came! Santa came! ~ve" Feliciano excitedly chanted as he shook her to wake up.

The sheets moved silently as Yonkonkaroo got up from her bed, tired, of course, and swung her legs to the side to genteelly get down from the too-high bed.

She moved groggily through the hall and down the stairs to the Christmas tree. She stopped short of what she saw.

There were so many presents underneath that sparkling tree. It left Yonkonkaroo wide eyed in awe to wake to such a sight.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Feliciano cried happily.

"What's this?" Yonkonkaroo asked, still wide eyed. Staring at the tree was starting to hurt her eyes.

"These are all for you," Feliciano said from behind her. "Santa brought you gifts. You must have been a good little girl."

Yonkonkaroo sat next to the tree and examined each box. Some said Feliciano, only a few though. Yonkonkaroo did remember something about giving gifts to each other on Christmas as Feliciano had told her.

_"We give gifts to those we are indebted to."_ He'd said with a carefree look on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you," Yonkonkaroo apologized.

Feliciano just smiled and pointed at the present he wanted her to open first.

An half an hour later they were done. Most of the presents Feliciano had got her were cloths. Yonkonkaroo was excited because the cloths were REALLY cute. It made her blush and squeal.

Feliciano seemed quite happy that she liked her cloths. Still Yony felt bad that she hadn't gotten him a gift, even if she didn't have any money. Still Feli didn't mind; he understood.

Other things she got were books (which she was quite fond of. Feli had probably noticed her looking around at the book store near the coffee shop that he would hang out at.), dolls and stuffed animals (she was especially fond of the black cat stuffed animal.)

Feliciano and Yonkonkaroo ate breakfast then spent the rest of the day dressing up in her new cloths. They only stopped for lunch and dinner. Finally, it was time for Yonkonkaroo to go to bed. Even so, she realized that this had probably been one of the happiest days of her life. She was grateful for Feliciano for saving her and taking care of her. It made her that happiest of her life.

Wednesday, December 31, 2008

The day that Yonkonkaroo had to leave had finally come late at night, about 12:00, Wednesday. Instead of celebrating New Years Eve, Feliciano and Yonkonkaroo were saying their good-byes.

It was dreary and cloudy. The streets were wet and a taxi cab with all of Yonkonkaroo's luggage in it was waiting for her as Feliciano and Yonkonkaroo said their good-bye.

"Well…I guess it's time to go." Yonkonkaroo said sadly, looking up at the much taller Feliciano.

"Yea," Feliciano was trying to hold back tears, as was Yonkonkaroo.

Feliciano reached down and pulled Yonkonkaroo into a tight hug. Of course, Yonkonkaroo hugged back, blinking the tears out of her eyes. _"This is for our own good. It's so neither of us get hurt."_

"I was hoping for more time with you," Feli's voice shook as he said this, still embracing Yony, "I was hoping this day would come slower, that it was still far away."

"Thank you," Yonkonkaroo said. Her voice also shook but she didn't notice, "Thank you for finding me; for taking care of me."

It was then when Yonkonkaroo pulled away from Feli's hug that she saw something strange. Over his heart there was what looked like a fuzzy white ball of cotton.

"_Is that snow…?!" _Yony asked herself as she tried to comprehend what it was. _"No it's…Feliciano's soul!"_

This new found power made Yonkonkaroo quiver with delight. Feliciano's soul was so pure and white; it fit his personality so well. It was also so beautiful that Yony wanted to start crying again.

"Are you okay Yonkon?" Feli asked; using the pet-name he had given her that she hated very much.

As Yony looked up at Italy she saw that his cheeks were red and his eyes swollen from his crying.

"I think it's time to go." Feliciano said a bit angrily looking at the impatient taxi driver.

Yonkonkaroo walked to the taxi, stealing one last glance at N. Italy before getting in. As the yellow and black car drove off Yony looked out her window and saw Feliciano for the last time as he waved good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**BOLD/CAPITAL=YELLING**

_Italics =Thinking_

Underline can=Sarcasm

*=Action ex: *Hugs*

And there can be combinations of the two. There will also be emo-cons.

I do not own Hetalia and this will never happen in the series. The only thing I own is my OC and the plot (well I have to give some credit to the creator of Chobits.) and I would like you to ask me before you use either of these. If the show Hetalia I offensive to you (South Koreans .) or just this story is I would like you to walk or click away. I don't want hateful reviews unless you've read my story. They hurt my feelings and make me never want to write again T~T.

WARNING: Contains Moe (Maybe?)/Gay couples, A little bit of nudity, Pedofileness, language (latter maybe?), Gore and maybe character death (not of real characters but OCs maybe)

Yonkonkaroo-nii/noo- Nii is like the homophone or something that they use in Japan. In this place they just say nii for big sister and noo (no) for big brother.

Yonkonkaroo (???)-her name means "master of nothing" in this place. It is not a popular or good name.

Amora-her last name means "energy". This name is a noble name and few have it.

Leu-Leu (???)- is another way of saying "lulu".

Suzukimaru (???)- means "Round sea". The Japanese would mean either "Sea bass circle?" or "perch circle".

Meriella (???)- means "Our merry land".

_I'm sure you'll find that truth…_

Thursday, January 1, 2009 5:55 AM

Yonkonkaroo had spent the last few hours occupying her time by either trying to sleep or practicing her new power. She tried it on the people that passed by and on the taxi driver.

The taxi driver's soul was much dimmer; she found, than Feliciano's beautiful, snow white soul. It was also brown, a muddy ugly brown.

Now she was finally driving into Rome, the place Feliciano's brother, Italy Romano or South Italy lived, after hours of traffic. To top it, Yony didn't even get a full 3 hours of sleep and they were STILL in traffic.

After another hour the taxi driver finally arrived at her destination._ "Finally…" _Yonkonkaroo thought cranky from her lack of sleep.

The sun was already rising as she arrived. The driver stopped at a plaza in front of a beautifully architected fountain. There were no people in the plaza except for a few taking walks and one man in front of the large fountain; who must have been Italy Romano.

As Yonkonkaroo got out of the car the man sitting by the fountain got up and walked over to her. He certainly looked like his brother but in the same he was completely different.

This man, know as South Italy, was darker looking. He had darker hair and his curl was on the right side rather than the left. His skin was darker also and his eyes where the color of the fields she'd run on in her dreams.

But the difference Yony noticed most, with her now special eyes, was Romano's soul. It looked old and discolored like an old carpet or a smoker's teeth. Still the bright yellow color was not as dull as those of humans. Yony then realized that countries souls were brighter to her.

"Hey you okay," the much taller man asked. He was definitely taller than Feliciano.

"Un…ye…" for some reason her words were slurred.

"Okay, hold on a sec…" Romano walked over to the taxi before it left.

"Oaky…" Yony said over her shoulder as she walked over to the nearest bench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lovino's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Couldn't you have been faster?" South Italy said angrily "I've been waiting here for 4 hours."

"Look, Lovino, what did you expect? It's New Years in Italy for Christ's sake!" The taxi driver gave a reasonable response.

Lovino was trying to keep his temper down for the little girl behind him, "Did Feliciano at LEAST pay the bill?"

"Yes, but I think I deserve extra for all the trouble I went through. Right, Mr. Mafia Man," the taxi driver said slyly.

"Shut up you idiot!" Romano was about to fly into a rage now. He quickly pulled out his wallet with the money that was prepared for this exact situation, "Here take it and go!" he gave 50 dollars to the man before he drove off.

South Italy quickly turned around to see no girl in sight. He didn't panic at first but after he looked again he became alarmed.

He rushed back over to the fountain where he had stood for hours and looked around. It was not until he went around the fountain to the other side that he found the small girl his stupid younger brother had forced on him.

She was sleeping on the bench, so she must have been exhausted. Lovino knelt down and shook the girl as well as chanted "Wake up."

She didn't respond but her chest was still rising and falling so she was still alive. Lovino sighed as he picked the much younger girl up off the bench and carried her home, much in tune with the whispers and coos all around him.

Lovino arrived home but got a call and had to go back to "work". He looked at the girl he had laid down on the couch, worried about leaving her home alone. He shrugged off the thought, _"My idiot brother must have left her alone when he went to work so what's the difference."_

Lovino got his coat on, though he didn't usually need it, and walked out the door, looking back uncertainly at the young girl sleeping on his couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DREAM MODE**

Yonkonkaroo walked over to the little boy. His hair was brown and wavy but it looked dull in her faded memory. When he looked at her they hat the same face, though his was different because it was more boyish.

The boy smiled at her and suddenly she remembered his name.

"Suzukimaru…" she said running over to the boy whose name she finally remembered. He seemed a bit surprised at this, but patted Yony on the head regardless.

"Hello Yonkonkaroo-nii…" another young boy addressed her.

"Leu-Leu…" Yony cried at the black haired boy with wild purple eyes, the color of dull wildflowers. She climbed over her surprised twin weeping and grabbing towards her long-lost friend.

"H-hey…Yonkonkaroo get off!" her brother complained as he tried to shove her heavier body off. She was so happy being with her two childhood loves she didn't even notice.

When she'd had enough of being pushed and shoved, Yonkonkaroo got up only to be tackled by behind by a giggling voice.

"Yonkonkaroo come play with me!" said the girly voice. Yonkonkaroo turned around to see another person, a girl this time, with a face the same as her own, only with brown eyes the color of a barely fields

"O-okay." Yony answered as she ran away from the two boys sitting on a ledge.

The girls only stopped when they were well into the field with a visual of what Yonkonkaroo guessed was her house. The other girl turned around to face Yonkonkaroo, a serious look that looked silly on her childish face.

"Make a promise with me!" the girl demanded. Yonkonkaroo was quite taken aback by this, and she could see the other girl quickly became shy as she held out her pinky.

"Mama taught me that people in other places do this," Yonkonkaroo's twin looked at her pinky, "We lock pinkies to make a 'pinky promise'".

"Okay…" Yonkonkaroo muttered as she tied her pinky around the other girl's, "So what the promise?"

"Promise me we'll go see those other places someday!" the younger girl said with a sparkle of adventure in her eyes.

"Okay!" Yonkonkaroo responded with the same enthusiasm. The kept their pinkies locked and shook them up and down a few times before releasing each other.

For a little while after the two girls explored the forest until a familiar voice sounded.

"Girls, where are you?" called the young male voice.

Suddenly a familiar boy came through the bushes. His face was a bit dirty from the bush but his amber eyes were as clear as gold, not like the other memories Yon had. He was bigger than she was and older and has messy milk-chocolate brown hair.

"Zen-noo!" the other girl cried happily as she climbed into his arms. Zen waved Yonkonkaroo his way as he walked away with the other little girl in tow.

A sort if jealous rage stirred inside of Yonkonkaroo. She stood there, still as a statue at what emotions were building up inside her as she watched the two, Zen, her brother, and her twin sister, walk away happily.

She only uttered one more thing, "Meriella," finally remembering her twins name before rage, jealousy and envy clouded her vision.

**DREAM MODE.**

Yonkonkaroo quickly woke, her rage slowly fading into confusion. Confusion because of the rage she felt.

She had never felt jealousy or rage before and she never wanted to again. It was an awful feeling and it made Yony feel like she was choking.

When Yonkonkaroo became aware of her surrounding that only added to her confusion.

"_Where am I?" _she wondered. Then she regained her memories of what happened that morning and it all came to her. She was in Romano's house in Rome.

Yon pushed the heavy winter blanket off of herself and hopped on the couch onto dark navy blue carpet. Yon, then, walked to the room next to the one she had slept in and found it was the kitchen; exactly what she was looking for.

As she fed her hungry belly, Yony thought of the promise she made with her twin. The jealous rage had weaned it's way out of her system and now only regret remained.

Yonkonkaroo looked at the hand that locked pinkies with her sister in her misty memories. _"I wonder what happened to you guys. Where are you now?" _She thought sadly _"Meriella…I'm here, I kept my promise."_

Yonkonkaroo didn't realize how long she'd been alone. No, she would either hunt down food, watch TV or sleep. She didn't dare to roam in fear that the tall Roman man would yell at her.

After she'd woken up it had already been a day. She'd spent almost three days alone when she heard a click of the door.

Of course this startled Yon and she jumped behind the couch to hide, but when she saw Romano's familiar mahogany hair with she immediately jumped up from her hiding place.

"Romano!" the small girl said running over to him.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**BOLD/CAPITAL=YELLING**

_Italics =Thinking_

Underline can=Sarcasm

*=Action ex: *Hugs*

And there can be combinations of the two. There will also be emo-cons.

I do not own Hetalia and this will never happen in the series. The only thing I own is my OC and the plot (well I have to give some credit to the creator of Chobits.) and I would like you to ask me before you use either of these. If the show Hetalia I offensive to you (South Koreans .) or just this story is I would like you to walk or click away. I don't want hateful reviews unless you've read my story. They hurt my feelings and make me never want to write again T~T.

WARNING: Contains Moe (Maybe?)/Gay couples, A little bit of nudity, Pedofileness, language (latter maybe?), Gore and maybe character death (not of real characters but OCs maybe)

_The truth that in this sad place…_

Sunday, January, 4, 2009

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Romano's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Romano stared blankly at the girl clenched on his leg. Then he remembered why she was even here.

_"Shit…I left her here alone for three days!" _Romano though, shocked.

Though the girl didn't look sad, she just looked scared and lonely.

"Why did you leave me here alone without saying anything," she said with a frown.

"I-I was very busy." Romano answered looking away from the upset girl. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The girl only nodded while Romano's concern grew. _"I should have never let Feliciano talk me into this." _He thought.

"Anyway how 'bout you tell me your name." Romano coxed, trying to figure out all he could about the girl's situation.

"Huh, Feli didn't tell you?" the girl answered in confusion.

"No, because he's a complete stupid a-ah" Romano though furiously out loud, but caught himself before he could curse. He didn't want to stain a little girls' mind with such words.

"I'm Yonkonkaroo and…I don't know where I came from." Yonkonkaroo said, rubbing the back of her head.

"O-okay," Romano answered, a little dumbfounded. Why did this girl have such an odd name, "Well I'm Romano, the representation of the southern part of Italy."

"Okay!" Yonkonkaroo responded cheerfully, "You can call me Yony, but what can I call you?"

"Uh…Romano I guess." Romano responded.

"Oh…Romano's your name?" Yonkonkaroo questioned.

"Oh, you want my human name!" Romano didn't understand why, but he guessed that it was to be a little more casual, "Lovino Vargas."

"Lovi?" Yon asked

"Huh," Romano really didn't like her, or anyone else using Spain's pet name for him.

"I can call you Lovi, right?" Yon persisted.

"Alright, fine." Lovino gave in, "Would you like some lunch or something?"

Yonkonkaroo nodded eagerly, welcoming a nice cooked meal. It was hard for her to reach the microwave to heat her food so some of what she ate wasn't even cooked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night…

Romano and Yony spent the day just hanging out in the house. Yony cleaned a bit while Romano either watched TV or went outside for a few minutes, though, Yony didn't know what for.

It started to get latter and latter. Yonkonkaroo didn't pester Lovino too much, mostly because she noticed he didn't seem to happy about the fact that he had to take care of her now. Though this made her sad she still respected his space.

Lovi finally turned off the TV at around ten or eleven. His eyes looked heavy and tired as he got up and went up the stairs to his bedroom. What he didn't notice was a little shadow following him.

As Lovi lay down to sleep and he only stirred a few times to get comfortable, but the Southern Italian must have noticed someone on the other side of the bed. Lovi turned over to look but Yony soon found herself face to face with the man.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Lovi stood up and screamed "GO BACK TO YOUR OWN BED," as he pointed out the door.

His cheeks were red, whether that was in fury or if he was just embarrassed, Yony didn't know. She guessed it was from embarrassment because he was wearing any cloths. Feliciano had done that sometimes too.

As soon as Lovi screamed though, she fell out of bed and let out a slight whimper as her head hit the floor. Yonkonkaroo suddenly felt the air in the room lighten up a bit. She heard Lovino sigh as he walk around the bed towards her.

"Hey, sorry come on. I'll get the couch all set up for you." Lovino said with another sigh. He covered his "part" with the comforter that was once on the bed.

Yony looked up at the taller man. "But I wanna sleep with you," she whimpered.

A light blush washed over Lovi's cheeks. "Well…we don't sleep in the same bed as one another in this house," Lovi contradicted.

"But Feli let me," the little girl countered.

"Yes and that just adds to the fact that he's a dumb a-ah," Lovi sighed as he tried not to let the curse slip out of his mouth. "Well…I'm not Feliciano." He retorted.

By now, Yonkonkaroo noticed that Lovi was starting to sound like a mother, like the ones she'd seen scolding their children in the super market.

As Yon climbed down the stairs with Lovi, she mused over the fact that she still didn't know about Feli, Lovi, or even her own mother.

After Yon had helped Lovi pull out and make her own bed, which, she noted, was too big for her, she looked at Lovi sorrowfully. He looked back but only sighed and yawned as he slowly and sluggishly trod up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up," Yon tried to call after him but it only turned into a squeak.

As she fell, or tried to fall asleep she watched the DVD player and the numbers changed. Twelve thirty, to Twelve thirty-five, to Twelve forty and so on.

That night she was plagued with endless nightmares. Some disguised themselves as sweet dreams and others she couldn't escape from for what seemed like hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lovino's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, 6:30 AM

Lovino heard his alarm clock sound and roughly slammed the top of it, ceasing the annoying beeping sound.

His eyelids groggily opened and his aching body reluctantly sat up. He had to get up early so he could earn some money.

He took a shower, got dressed and finished all he needed to do before going down stairs. When he finally made his way down to the kitchen, he tried to walk as quietly as he could to avoid waking the small figure on the couch.

After breakfast, Lovino grabbed his duffle-bag and headed for the door. Before he left though, he walked over to the sleeping shape.

She didn't seem to have woken up, even with all his commotion. Noticing something about the bed, Lovino ran upstairs and came back down with another blanket for Yony.

When he put it on her though he noticed something else; two of the young girl's fingers were in her mouth.

_"Veneziano is a real douche-bag. He let the kid sleep in his bed and suck her fingers." _Romano thought.

He looked down at the sleeping girl again before slapping the hand that was in her mouth. She moved a bit but also stopped sucking her fingers.

Feeling accomplished, Lovino walked out the door, locked it, and lit up a cigarette before walking down the sidewalk of Rome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yonkonkaroo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yonkonkaroo felt a sting in her hand and woke up to see her hand flushed and stinging. As she rubbed her eyes she remembered where she was.

The light that peeked through the curtains was lighter than in Feliciano's room and that is how she knew she was there. Yon slipped the sheets off of her that were making her sweat and noticed there was another blanket on her.

After she slithered out of bed she made her way up the stairs, to Lovino's room. She was nervous about going in, since not only did she not feel welcomed to but she didn't want to see him without his cloths on. It was the same way with Feliciano.

Finally she mustered up the courage and swallowed her bashfulness and opened the large white door.

Lovino's room was almost like Felis'. The shades were draw so that light couldn't get in; there were cloths, dirty and clean, scattered throughout the room; and his bed, almost exactly the same white sheets and comforter as Feli, was unmade.

She walked over to the bed, almost bumping into a large, clean, wooden dresser in the process. Yon arrived at the bed only to find that Lovino wasn't there.

_"I'm alone again,"_ her mind wept _"I want Feli back."_

Yon's eyes burned and she found it hard to breath. Her whole body just wanted to fall to the floor and cry even if she tried to swallow that feeling.

She finally won the fight against her tears. She forbade herself to cry because she had to be strong.

Finally she wondered back down to the kitchen and looked for whatever there was to eat. It wasn't much, to her dismay, but she could do with it.


End file.
